Dangerous Liaisons
by Oxymoree
Summary: Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray were perfectly fine being best friends after their break-up. They had become McKinley High's biggest player and life was perfect. But everything changes when Quinn wants Santana to seduce Rachel Berry. Quinntana, Brittana, Pezberry and pretty much every pairing. I kinda suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Hope you like this one, it's inspired by the Liaisons Dangereuses of Choderlos de Laclos. If you haven't read it, do it, it's pretty good and funny. Oh and in my head Santana's mother is Gabrielle for Desperate Housewives. But since the Desperate Housewives universe isn't heavily featured in this fic, it isn't listed as a crossover. This is kinda short but it's just because it's the prologue. Other chapters will be longer. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The ringing of a phone disturbs the quiet room and a pale hand blindly fumbles through the sheets.

"Baby, your phone". The girl passes her hands through the dark locks of the latina sprawled on top of her and kisses lightly an tan shoulder. "Baby wake up". The raven haired snuggles closer and mumbles "Tell them to fuck off" earning a chuckle of the blonde next to her who cautiously takes the phone.

- Hello?

A groan comes from the other side of the line.

- Hello, whatever girl Santana is fucking right now, give her the phone. I have no time for any of her useless whores.

The girl hands Santana the phone before disappearing in the bathroom in a huff. Santana watches the naked back disappear before turning back her attention to the blonde on the phone.

- Wassup Fabgay? Just so you know, you offended Alex.

- Oh really? So now you know their names?

A laugh escaped the full lips and she settled her back against the pillows.

- Of course I do, I'm not you. I'm actually nice with them.

- Yeah, whatever. Look, I need you.

- How I missed hearing that. I just recall more desperation in your voice. And less clothes.

She could practically see the blonde roll her eyes and it just widened the smirk plastered on her lips.

- You're hilarious. I wonder why I dumped you.

- Haha yeah, cause you dumped me.

- Whatever. Text me when you're at school. And kiss Gaby for me !

- Your relationship with my mother is disturbing but will do. See you, bitch.

- Same, _querida_.

Santana rolled her eyes, smiling before making her way in the bathroom. She smirked at herself and hugged from behind the blonde in the shower.

- Sorry about that. Quinn is just having relationship problems.

The girl turned in her arms, an amused smile on her lips.

- Really? And she's asking you for advice?

- Yeah. The stick in her ass wants to leave her and I think she's afraid of a life as a normal person so she wants ways to keep it. And hey, who knows better than me how to keep someone in love?

A laugh erupted from the blonde's lips and she shook her head, still smiling. She raked her eyes on the latina's naked body and nodded slowly.

- Yeah, you sure do.

X

- Hola people who love me !

Santana entered the kitchen, holding Alex's hand. She swiftly made her way to the chief, kissing her cheek.

- Please, tell me you made some waffles.

Rose smiled at the girl and nodded. She was in the Lopez family for as far as Santana can remember. She started working for them when the girl was a kid and they lived in Paris with her mother. When Gabrielle decided to stop modeling and start a career as billionaire's wife, Rose followed them in every country they lived. She was like a second mother to Santana and one of the rare person to truly understand the girl.

- Hi Rosie.

- Miss Alexia. I haven't seen you in a while.

- Yeah it is because this one was playing hard to get.

Santana laughed and dragged the girl to the table where the rest of her family was seated. She was thankful that her family always remembered the names of the girls she slept with. They understood that even though she didn't love them, she actually liked some of them and considered them enough. She kissed her mom who looked like she was heading to a fashion runway and ruffled her sixth stepfather's hair.

- Hello, number six.

- How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, Zabini?

- Haha if I am Zabini, you should be careful with this coffee. One never knows where my mom puts her poison.

A laugh escaped from the other side of the table and she made her way to the boys sat there , kissing each one of them on the cheek. Blaine was the son of her mom's husband and even if it was hard at first, she actually loved him and his boyfriend Kurt. They were in a conversation about the latest accessories with her mom, which Alexia quickly rejoined. She smiled a little seeing them get along. Her house was one of the rare places , with Quinn's house where Santana could be herself. Loving, sweet far from the rebellious act she pulled in front of everyone.

X

She pulled her phone out of her bra, her dress being too tight to put it anywhere else and quickly typed a message. She was going to hit send when a knock at the glass of her car took her attention. She looked around her and found that Kurt, Blaine, Alexia and pretty much everyone was already gone. The bell must have rang and the music from her earplugs kept her from hearing it. She looked at the girl in front of her and smiled. She was beautiful, blonde hair and blue eyes. And from the look of the shorts she was wearing, very long legs.

- Hey. Sorry to disturb. I am new and kinda got lost. Do you know where the principal's office is?

Would it have been anyone else, she would just have channeled Snix and snapped at them but there was something about the blonde that made it impossible for her to be mean at her.

- Yeah, sure. Let me walk you to it. I'm Santana, by the way.

The blonde's grin was infectious and Santana found herself smiling again. There was definitely something about this girl.

- That's very nice of you. I'm Brittany.

She quickly typed another text and sent it before closing her car.

**To LucyFer : You're lucky I'm in a good mood today. Meet me under the bleachers at lunch. I don't know what you want from me but it better be interesting. X**

* * *

**That's it. So this is mostly a Quinntana fic but there will be Brittana, Pezberry and other pairings. But mostly Quinntana. Quinn and Santana are just busy playing around for now. I hope you liked it. I like reviews :)**


	2. Snakebite heart and a bubblegum smile

**Thank you guys for the reviews, alerts and favs. I hope you like this one. The relationship between Quinn and Santana is more explored here.**

**Disclaimer : The things I would do if I owned Glee… This chapter's title is from a song. Guess which one?**

* * *

Gabrielle Lopez was walking through the halls of WMHS like she owned the place. Students instinctively parted in front of her and she made a mental note to thank Santana for the terrifying aura she had. She knocked on the door of the principal's office, not bothering to talk to his secretary and entered, her nose wrinkling immediately.

"Hello, Mrs Lopez" the principal said, already feeling his head pounding. "Please take a seat". He closed his eyes as the woman calmly refused the seat and cleared his throat. "Mrs Lopez, school has started in less than a week and today was the third time Santana has been caught in inappropriate situations. I said nothing when she gave me the "cheerios stretching naked" excuse, I closed my eyes when she said she was just giving a helping hand but this time, not only was she in her maths classroom but when the bell rang and students came in, she kept yelling at them in Spanish for interrupting her.

Gabrielle looked at him in silent for a moment, a smirk threatening to break her poker face. " I thought we wouldn't have this conversation after Santana's shrink wrote you to tell you about Snixx. Look, Snixx is an evil force and let's face it, the world has no chance in front of her. My daughter is doing her best to avoid another catastrophe by keeping Snixx safe inside her. She's like that Naruto kid. Or Jesus. She's a martyr and you, sir , are a heathen.

He looked at her, his mouth open in disbelief while she quirked a challenging eyebrow. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed as the clicking of heels announced the woman's departure.

X

" Santana Lopez !" Kurt watched with a smirk as Santana's sandwich dropped on her plate at the sight of her mother. She took in sight the furious appearance of the woman and murmured softly what seemed like prayers. The woman was now standing by their table, her eyebrow quirked.

" Care to explain why I had to discuss a problem I thought we already solved? Do you know how stressful it is for me to come here every week? This place is full ok _kids._ She said the last word as if it was some curse, causing the latina's friends to erupt in fits of laughter.

" Well mom I have to say, stress suits you well. You look stunning." Santana said with a polite smile while Puck nodded his approval. She glared at Kurt and Mercedes who were laughing like hyenas and looked at her mother's disbelieving look.

" Are you serious right now? Did you really think this would work? I am not one of your girlfriends ! This isn't over." With that, the fiery woman turned on her heels. " And next time, find a cleaner place to have sex. This school is infectious !" she shouted at the doors, causing a lot of heads to snap at the blushing latina.

" Your mom is so ho…" Puck started dreamily, stopped by a raised finger of the latina.

X

" So, your mother …" Santana looked up from her locker to find a pair of angelic blue eyes and a more angelic smile. She smiled at the blonde and shaked her head. "Hi, yeah, she's kinda crazy. Constant need of attention an all. Sorry you had to see that" The blonde nodded, still smiling and said "She's beautiful though.'

"She got it from me". A sweet laugh escaped from Brittany's lips and she bit her lips, a seductive smile on her lips.

- So, did your girlfriend get into troubles? You know, for the public sex and all.

Santana laughed , shaking her head.

- I don't have a girlfriend.

- Yeah?

There was a sparkle in Brittany's eyes she couldn't really define.

- Yeah.

They smiled at each other in a comfortable silence when Santana's phone went off. She apologetically looked at the blue eyes before answering.

" Lopez !" She cringed at the shouting voice at the other end of the line. " You better come now because I am so damn tired of waiting for you nonexistent ass !" Quinn hung up before she had a chance to defend her ass and she sighed, looking at Brittany. "I'm sorry I have to go. But hey, can I have your number?"

"Nope." The blonde said, smiling at the latina's dumbfounded expression.

"Why?"

" You have to deserve it." She said, before leaving the smiling latina. _Game._

X

Quinn was pacing under the bleachers, a hand running frantically in her hair. "Where were you?" Santana rolled her eyes. "Hello to you too. I had something to do, sorry babe. You look beautiful by the way" The blonde's head snapped up at that last word and the scowl on her face deepened. " I am not one of your bitches ! " Santana rolled her eyes. She really should stop the manipulation tentative with people who actually knew her. She fumbled through the pockets of her jacket and pulled out a cigarette. "So, what did you want?".

Quinn stopped her pacing and pulled a picture of her bag. She threw it at the latina. " This is Rachel Berry. I want you to seduce her." A laugh escaped from Santana's lips as she exhaled slowly the smoke. " The glee chick? Why would I do that? And why don't you do it yourself?" She eyed suspiciously Quinn who seemed a lot more hysterical that she usually was. " I can't okay? I have to stay single so that I'll get Finn back and be prom queen ! And besides, I did some research and she's overdramatic and all. She would be more attracted by your rebellious ways." Santana looked at her, a curious eyebrow shooting up. "Yeah, no." she deadpanned, causing Quinn to come closer, grabbing her arm. " You don't get it. This is war ! " She took a dramatic pause before speaking again. "I'll sleep with you if you do it." Santana snorted. " Quinn we're already sleeping together. Look, I get that you really want your crown and all that shit but you're going all Craybray on me and it's freaking me out." The blonde let out a heavy sigh. Santana knew that Quinn needed control. It was the main reason she played with her conquest's feelings. She wanted a way to have the control she didn't have at home. Santana closed her eyes, taking a long drag of her expiring cigarette before flicking it away. She looked down at the blonde who still had her hands wrapped loosely around her arm and dropped a gentle kiss on the top of her head. " Wanna come over?"

Quinn loved to see Santana inside her house. She was so laid back, she dropped all her pretense. She came out of the shower to see the latina on her bed in boy shorts and a huge bob marler t-shirt. She was on the phone, talking to who she assumed was Puck. She looked at Quinn and smiled, beckoning her to come closer. Quinn crawled on the bed, laying on her back, her head on Santana's lap. She spotted a book next to her, and smiled as she recognized the original French version of the Dangerous Liaisons. Her mind went to the day where Santana made her read it, and how they found the idea interesting. Tan fingers came massaging her scalp and she closed her eyes, waiting for the latina to finish her conversation.

_" Okay, so basketball and glee club? Are you sure about your informations? _ Santana rolled her eyes at what the person at the other end of the line said and smirked. " _Okay. Puckerman you and I are joining Glee Club tomorrow_." She hung up on the boy's scandalized protestations and smiled to herself.

" What are you planning?" Quinn was quirking a curious eyebrow at the latina who changed their positions so that they were laying face to each other." I'm trying to get into that new blonde girl's pants." Quinn frowned slightly." The one in the basketball team?" "Yeah. How did she do that, by the way?" She pulled the blonde closer, feeling her shrug her shoulders. "I don't know. Apparently the coach said she was too talented not to be in the team just because she was a girl. I have a few classes with her, she's not really bright. But seems sweet." Santana nodded, closing her eyes. She felt Quinn legs tangle in hers and when she opened her eyes, a pair of hazel one were staring at her warily. "Why are you the once doing the chasing? This is not how you proceed." She was right, Santana usually played the card of the unattainable mysterious girl. "She's playing hard to get. Wants to be wooed." Quinn's fingers followed lightly her jawline. She took a breath, before speaking again. "You don't like her or something, do you?" "No I don't." There it was again, Santana thought. Her and Quinn's relationship was always alternating between fiery and soft. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that they were the only ones who knew everything about the other. It would have been confusing for someone else but not for them. Because they weren't in love and knew it. An amused smile grazed her lips at the idea of being in love with Quinn Fabray and she chuckled. "I'll do it. I'll seduce that girl" she said, laughing at the look in the blonde's face. It wasn't really about the girl, more about Quinn. She needed something to distract her from whatever was going on in her home right now and sleeping with some singing chick wasn't a big sacrifice. Quinn seemed to know the reasons behind her change of heart as her arms wrapped themselves around the latina's neck and soft lips met gently hers.

Quinn broke the silence long after. "Why are we hiding in your room?" The latina gulped as if she forgot the danger she was trying to avoid. "My mom wants to kill me and she won't come here if she thinks I'm with a random girl instead of you. She always says she doesn't want to catch the std's flying in my room."

X

Kurt and Mercedes stopped dead in tracks at the door of the choir room when they saw Santana and Puck sat on the back nonchalantly. "What are you doing here?" The latina smiled innocently at Kurt " Why hello little brother. Where's Blainey?" Mercedes interrupted Kurt's retort as she pointed an accusing finger at Santana whose sweet smile widened. "You are up to something! You said you wouldn't join Glee Club even if you were threatened to lose the Veela part of you and become a plain human ! " Santana laughed at the girl and turned her eyes at her nails she was filing. ' Well people can change their minds, can't they Cedes?" Mercedes huffed and looked at a reluctant Puck who just shrugged. She took a seat, pulling Kurt with her. "I am so watching you."

"So guys, we have to new recruits. Santana and Noah here." Santana walked to the center of the room, dragging Puck along. He stubbornly stayed quiet, still pouting. She rolled her eyes at his childish ways and looked at the people in the room. " I won't introduce since you all must already know me so yeah." She trailed. "So, man whore and I here are... Hey, Hi Brittany!" She smirked at the blonde dancer, feigning to just only noticing her. "I didn't know you were in this club. What a coincidence" She smiled at the laughing blonde, in an innocent way that fooled nobody. "So yeah, guys, Puck and I prepared a song. This is for you." She said, still smiling at the blonde while Mercedes exclaimed "I knew it !"

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital_

_Cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two._

She finished the song along with Puck who wasn't pouting anymore. She scratched lightly her head, with a fake embarrassment. " Sooo now can I have your number?" All eyes were on Brittany as she walked to the latina, still laughing. " You really think singing to me about a heartbreak will make me give you my number?" she asked teasingly. "Nice try" she said as she left the room, still laughing. Santana stood wide eyed as Kurt , Puck and Mercedes had tears of laughter.

"Well, Santana even though your aim wasn't fulfilled, we are happy to welcome you. You have a unique voice and despite your obvious lack of practice I have no doubt that you will.." "Don't." Santana interrupted her, walking back at her seat. "Dude, what are you doing? I thought you and Quinn had a deal?" She smirked at Puck, nodding slightly. "Watch and learn, young padawan." She said, eyeing a deflated Rachel sit back. "Hey, do you know when the next basketball match is?" She said, turning her attention to the mohawked boy.

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer, promise. Thank you guys again for the feedback and all ! You can either review me your thoughts or pm me on tumblr : oxymoree dot tumblr dot com**

**Oh, and the song Santana sings is Break my little heart by All Time Low. I love this band.**


End file.
